Constance black diary 1975 to 2009
by Aleksandra Hardbroom
Summary: Two characters from two worlds bound together. Constance and Severus Snape. Their family. Their lives. Their destiny. The war is looming. A fifteen year old girl has a dream. Come see what she can do.
1. prelude & 1975 to 1976

Prelude & chapter 1

**A/N Don't own, don't sue. I'm playing nicely with j.k. rowlings Co. toys so I will be very careful. The same goes for Jill Murphy. Severus Snape in to charter And Harry potter world to. The worst witch will be having more characters to come in play. Would like to thank Kate Duchene as she played a wonderful Constance hardbroom and am also thanking Alan Rickman as Professor Severus Snape. **

**Constance's younger sister and Constance's & alicky's children ARE MINE. As are Constance's and Alicky's GRAND children.**

Constance black's diary 1975 – 2009

So I love history and Tsarist Russia. Nicky and Alix are alive as are OTMAA.

Kate Duchene's parents are in this story and this is not to reflect them or Catherine anne ( Kate) duchene at all.

**If you have a Problem with that? Bite me. ****So if you do not like this DO NOT READ OR REVIEW at ALL!!!!**

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Main Cast ….

Connie or Alicky is Constance Black Snape

Papa & daddy is Adolf Louis Black

Apapa is Nicolas or Nicky Prince (nee Romanov)

Amama is Alix or Aleksandra Black hardbroom (nee hesse darmast and by rine )

married 1894 divorced in 1919

Auntie Elle or Ellen is Eileen prince snape,

Sev or Rus is Severus snape,

Ande or Victoria Andromeda black tonks,

Bella or Ella is Bellatrix black,

Cissa or cis is narcissia black malfoy;

Lucy or luc is Lucius malfoy

Annie girl or Anne is Anne Purves Duchêne

Lou or Louie is Louis François Duchêne

Katie girl or Catherine Anne is Kate Anne Duchene

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Here is the line of all of us black kids were born in order**

**Andromeda Josepha Sophie black tonks **

January 27th 1950 then she had to go and get married to a mud blood tonks, my little niece nympadora was born in april 21st 1976.

Nympadora married remus lupin in 1996

They had teddy lupin in 1997

They both died on may 2/3rd 1998

Harry potter is the godfather of this chlid

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Bellatrix Mathilde Karola black lestrange 1952; she married Rodolphus Lestrange that was in 1967 now there in Azkaban. 3 children

Viktor Aleksander born March 20th 1970

Elisabeth Irene born july 11th 1975

Mirabella Elizabetha May 2nd 1980

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Narcissia Florentine Gabrielle Elisabeth black malfoy 1956 in 1977 she married a dammed malfoy that produced Sons Cissa divorced lucis malfory after 20 years of marragie

**Lucian**** Adolf born Augest 22 1978 **

married to Milldred hubble Born 1982

on augest 15th 2000 at black snape manor

Their children

Constance Catherine Anne Purves Malfoy born May 3rd 2001

Louis Adrian François Duchêne Malfoy febuary 16th 2003

**Draco Severus Born 1980**

Viktor Lucian born march 20th 2008

Divorced wife and is living off and on at Narcissa's house and Alix's house. Along with the Brighton house.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Constance Aleksandra Victoria Helena Louise Beatrice black Snape 1960 "Alice" or "alix"

Alexei aleksandertivch Nikolaevich black august 11th 1964

Aleksandra Constance Eileen Anne Viktoria black Romanova June 6th 1972

Married to Nicholas Alexandrovich Romanov the 3rd (born May 7th 1968)

Married on Nov. 22 1994 all living in the Wizarding Russia. Moved back to England to take care of The Connie's children & to move home for good. With all her children. Living at black manor with Eileen and Tobias snape.

Alix has Divorced the Shit head 1 week after Constance's death

Children

**Leoma Jane**** (November 3/15th 1995)**

Moved to Walkerville, Montana in the USA

Married to Orrville trumble Kager

Married On augest 11th 2014

Children

Melvin Joseph Kager febuary 9th 2015  
Shirley Irene Kager July 3rd 2016

**Neva Mary ****(June 11 1997)**

Never married, lives at home with parents

**Irene Aleksandra ****(June 20 1999)**

Moved to Butte Montana in USA

Married Alexander corvenus (born March 12th 1994)

Child: Adolf Viktor Born on April 20th 2008

**Josephine Constance ****(June 5/18th 2001)**

Married to Alexander prince on November 26th 2017

Child: Emma (Emily) Constance Catherine Anne Prince. Born on July 16th 2018

**Russell Alfred ****(march 14th 2004)**

Lives in Wizarding Germany with soon to be wife Helena Ellen (the old movement is the Nazism Germany) and the Great Uncle Wilhelm.

Has degrees from Sussex university for ecomomice history & trinty university for modern French and russian

**Alix Aleksandra Anne Charlotte (Louise or Louisa) (February 17th 2005)**

Married augest 15th 2022

Children: Anne Louisa Catherine Born April 16th 2023

Adrien Aleksander july 4th 2024

Divorced September 23rd 2024

**Time line and Births in the Family**

AugustaGrace Born on September 3rd 1952

Married with one child killed in 1974 with the rise of Tom riddle jr.

Rebecca Eileen July 25th 1953

Shawn Born march 15th 1955

Have 6 children and another on the way.

January 9th 1959 / 60 Severus Tobias Alexandrovich Snape is born.

June 6th 1960 Constance AVHLB black Snape is born

**Stillborn son Snape March 1969**

Victoria Helena Charlotte Prince Snape 6/ 10/1970

**Daughter Snape 1973**

September of 1971 first year Severus Snape age 11 at Hogwarts also Constance black age 11.

Baby is born Aleksandra Constance viktoria Anastasia black hardbroom (her impearl highness of Wizarding Russia) June 15th 1972.

Constance transfers to hacketty broomhead's teaching academy in May/June 1975 – January 1977

Connie's mum and dad are divorced before her wedding day in augest 27th 1976

November 26th 1976 Constance black & Severus Snape marriage

Constance and Severus are adopting Alix from Constance's parents Adolf Louis & Louisa Dagmar Olga signs the papers and in 1976 is the child is now named Alix Constance Anastasia Snape Hardbroom

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Children of Severus Prince Snape and Constance Black Snape **

**Stillborn daughter **Marie Catherine September 16th 1977

Nicholas Fredrick Nikolaevich May 6th 1978

**Stillborn** **son** Aleksander Viktor June 18th 1981

Alix "Alicky" Victoria Snape June 6th 1982

_Her daughters _

_Elise Violet Eva Romanova April 2nd 1998_

_Katrin Catherine Romanova January 10th 2002_

Olga Sarah alexandrevna November 15th 1985 - July 17th 2008

Tatiana karine alexandrevna Purves June 10th 1987 - July 17th 2008,

_Child: Anne Louise Purves February 17th 1996_

Marie Louise alexandrevna June 26th 1989 - July 17th 2008

Anastasia Katherine alexandrevna June 5th 1991 - July 17th 2008

Alexei Ernest Ludwig Nikolaevich august 12th 1994.

**Miscarriage child May 5th 1998 with hellebore **

Anne Catherine Aleksandra Purves June 6th 2000

Married to Wilhelm of Prussia the 3rd & Is ruling Kaiser of wizarding germany

Married on November 24th 2017

Children

Constance Aleksandra viktoria Louise Anne Catherine: Born June 18th 2018

Alexei Severus Adolf Louis : Born July 31st 2019

**July 17th 2009 Constance Snape dies age 49 do to have illness for about 5 months.**

______________________ ______________________________________________________________________________________

PLACES

Black manor in England and close to Brighton, prince manor in the contry, Malfoy manor, Snape house in England. Alexander palace Wizarding Russia.

Cackles academy in? Hogwarts school of witchcraft & wizardry Scotland.

Oh and Bellatrix black spent some time in jail and is slightly sane or better person. Not the monster in book so really out of character.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

CHAPTER 1

A/N Don't own, don't sue. I'm playing nicely with j.k. rowlings Co. toys so I will be very careful. The same goes for Jill Murphy. Severus Snape in to charter And Harry potter world to. The worst witch will be having more characters to come in play. Would like to thank Kate Duchene as she played a wonderful Constance hardbroom and am also thanking Alan Rickman as Professor Severus Snape. Will add more soon.

Constance black's diary 1975 – 2009

**CHAPTER 1 **

1st page of 1st diary

June 6th 1975

My dear child for your birthday, my heart & soul goes out to you.

On my birthday & yours none the less. Your thoughts & wishes are on these pages. May be prayers too, may god himself watch over you for this year & forever

Love always, Great grandmamma

Alix Romanov

Next page

My name is Constance Aleksandra Victoria Helena Louise Beatrice of Hesse darmast & by rine or just Constance black.

I was born on June 6th 1960 & named after my great grandmother

Alix Victoria Helena Louise Beatrice of Hesse darmast & by rine.

Amama said it was her turn to name the child so she named me after her. Oh and Auntie Eileen and Kathleen got to name me too as my god mothers. Aleksandra's gifts were a child's broomstick and lots of books.

June 6th 1975

Dear diary

Got lots of gifts this year, amama gave me you & a Photo album.

Some of the pictures are rare & family heirlooms. I like sev snape very much.

1975

Auntie Olga is coming over to just go over maps from 1700's to 1914. As in territory maps and war maps. Also studying the after affect of the wars caused in those countries.

June 16th 1975

Amama has given me a photo of great – great grandfather

Ludwig 1892. Poor Amama is still having great grief about it.

Must go now & study again. Did reading about Russia history & French dictation to Bella again. Can't remember the German history. I hate this so much, for about 2 hrs. My brain hurts; Bella is saying the same thing.

Can't stand living in this country. Mama is home yay. Victoria came home with Dora. Mama was upset again. Ande married a mud blood

Bella called ande a blood trader and said word above.

June 18th 1975

Nothing much today, but Great aunt Anastasia's birthday today.

Mama is somewhere, have to go now. Grandmamma got me books. Yep one cannot ever have enough books.

June 20th 1975

Quite busy with summer homework all most done. All I have left is potions. Thinking so much about Rus. I really like him. Cissa & Bella want me to date him.

Amama calls us these nicknames. Andemonda – ande & Victoria, Bella – Ella, Narcissia– Cissa & Irene, Me- Alix & sunny. I think it's by year of birth.

June 24th 1975

Written to Severus snape, he won't answer them at all.

Bella was seeing Lucius again. I really hate this family WHY ME!

Reading a Greek book. Must go & do more school work later.

I'm meeting a lady named hackety broomhead. For the teaching job as potions mistress, the academy takes 15 & up to 25 year olds for this school. To teach and discipline you, whatever that means. She seems to like me but her breath smells like sour milk. She's very scary makes me want to throw up. Mum lost it, when hacketty slapped me on the face. The place is kind of like hoggy's but really, really rundown. It is condemned in 1970. I saw the sign as we walked in to the court yard.

It is an all year around school grades are 1st is 15 up to 11th is 25.

It really depends on if your ready to be a teacher for any career.

Summer session at school

July 4th/16th 1975

Hackety is coming. Well it's been couple of hours. Blood is running down my hands & face. But it's not that bad as it sounds right?

I'm crying again, I might die just to make mama mad. At least 1 teacher in the family it is a tradition to have 1 child to do that job. Why does it have to be me? WHY My GOD all holy heaven save my broken soul.

July 17th 1975

I can't stand being here at hacketty's academy. Hope Allison is my only friend. We are sharing a room together. Mama if you are reading this, to hell with you & Aunt Lucinda.

Christmas day 1975

I'm alive, oh! The heart aces in these hollow words. I should have gone home. But someone is coming later. Only my friend hope, she Stood up for me when hacketty was smacking me. Hope got a lashing along with no food. The same as me. She got cookies from her mum. We are so hungry Hope told her mother that we are thin as a ruler. Which is really true, my cloths are like way to lose. So her mum sent us cookies & other food with a saving spell on it

Which Hope & I sent her Mum a nice letter by the owl post. Got one card from close family.

January 9th 1976

Today is Rus birthday. 30th beating from the hag, I'm alive still. Amama is making me a picture book of home. I want my Amama to be here to help my pain. Must go & study more have tests tomorrow. Can't move fingers well, to write.

February 12th 1976

Another beating from the hag. Can't count the scares anymore. It's over 40 by now. I have to live though this for a couple more months. I'm breaking down. Does that old hag want me DEAD! I cannot stand this school. I only have morgana and Hope for comfort. I'm only staying here for this is the best teaching school, In England for witches. Yah right my ass. Must go now.

May 5th 1976

Maman is coming to get me. Have flu that won't go away. Mum is taking me home by flashing out to black manor. Happy to be home Mama checks my weight and I'm 90 pounds. She called papa to see if it's wrong, papa said no. I left this house with 185 pounds on me. My height is 5'5 & still growing. Mama is putting nutrients potions down my throat & broth too.

Asked papa about going to school again. Here is what my dear papa said.

"Alicky we as in your mother and me you're not going back there since you have bruises up and down your body. The med witch checked you over while you were asleep. & said that 3 different head traumas are still there. And healing a little but we have to be careful with you now" Mama came in slightly crying "sue that horrible woman Now!" And with a lot of potions & salves to rub on the bumps and other stuff. God help me! Bella came in to say that the teachers at hoggy's don't beat or starve their students at all for no reason. Told Bella everything after words she looked mad. Well not at me but the OLD HAG of that bad place.

Bella is really ready to cruse that hag into next 25 years. I wonder if Bella can do that. Now that is family to curse horrible people that do harm to your baby sister.

Thou shall not harm/ murder another, but we have a reason to do so, this time. Well not murder close to it right?

Amama would do something better then that right? She knows a lot of ways to torturer someone with out them even knowing it. Well she's over 100 years old.

May 10th 1976

The teaching degree is really done for now.

But mum said I can go back as long as I take the new owl.

Bella and Cissa bought me. I named her Alice.

Leaving morgana at home, for safe keeping.

I might change my last name to hardbroom. We have one ancestor with that name. But the last of that name was in 1870 when it died out. Over 106 years ago. Nobody would ever know it was me right? I'm getting sleepy again.  
Mum said the day I came home I had pneumonia and that's all. Oh & I could of died of it. Doing nothing but reading and finishing my work for the new tutor I have. But still have practical to do.

June 4th 1976

Cant stand doing more reading Emily Dickenson. Must go & take meds again. Vlad the impeller horrible guy maybe Old hag got some ideas to do that. Reading more of mum's book.

June 5th 1976

Today is like yesterday. Aunt Anastasia is coming over. Just to see if my sisters are done with bugging me. And I haven't killed them yet. Or just to get away from her overbearing mother. Hours later, the worse is to come. Auntie E is coming over.

Haven't seen her in a long time. Auntie Elle had bruising all over her, Rus wasn't any better. Papa saw her stumbling out of the grate.

Papa said to get all the healing salve I have & I ran like hell was freezing over. Got every thing and the Muggle kind too. It helped but Rus still has a cold. Praying to god so save her and Rus. The healer was here again Auntie Elle might not make it since.

It's so bad, broken ribs and her right arm & left leg to damage. But it's saved; I went into prayer after I was done cleaning Rus up. I am deeply morbid. Rus is by me looking into you. Went into the family chapel. I helped him in the first prayer ever in his life. Mostly to get everything off his mind. I think it helped for him to do that. We stayed like that for about 35 mins. We were tiered so called one of the house elves. For some tea and cookies. Went to sleep on the living room couches.

June 6th 1976

My birthday today. Don't really care for any thing. Got up early at 6 AM just to check up on Aunt Elle. Stayed in her room, held her hand. She looked so pale and deathly thin. So alone Aunt Eileen is with just Rus and me. Her arm is fixed but they had to keep the cast on her leg. Sat in chair for a while, began praying for her. She moaned a little but her breathing seems fine. I just stared at her for the longest time. As if I didn't look at her she'd vanish. But I know she won't. One of the house elves came in to tell me to get dressed for the party, going to continue. But scene it's my party I'm canceling it. I have a right to worry about Elle. Papa & mama have gotten that S.O.B. that hurt her and Rus. So for my birthday is to try to get revenge Black family style. Aleksandra is going to come with me and Severus to live with. As my mother thought it was fine to beat her own child. I am ready to take drastic measures to get my baby sister from them even if it kills me. Well only my mother any how my father is started the divorce process from my dammed mother. God help us all.

Uncle Abraxus is coming over with Lucy and Aunt Lucinda. So Rus should never be afraid of a mud blood father of his. TOO much time with Bella. They should be here soon. Going to be a Fun time.

Amama is coming with OTMAA. Threw the floo network. Going to update this one later.

June 7th 1976

We were very pissed of at Toby snape.

I got to give him one of my testing potions. Every pore of his body was oozing blood and pus. And I'll be dammed it worked, Bella said to take that back. When I go & get my teaching degree. Alix took her brass toped cane & hit him on the head really hard. Made him bleed all over. Anastasia got an old torture device. I left the room after that.

November 22nd 1976

Got married to Rus today, Eileen is happy as ever. Don't know what to do on our wedding night? (Edited rest of entire)

The wedding was just as I wanted it to be. Well we might make love tonight. Hoping to god it happens my husband the Know it all. Aleksandra was an absolute saint today. So cute in the Victorian flower girly costume.1880's. Amama said it was so pretty. Did all of the photo's

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

December 15th 1976

Life is bliss right now, even thought, still at black manor doing renovations.

To the old and very dusty rooms, 5 rooms above us for the children's rooms.

Aleksandra is happy living with me and sev.


	2. 1977 to 1982

ARTHOR'S NOTE any and all talking from Anne Purves Duchêne is all fiction as in Kate Duchêne's mother never met Constance hardbroom ever in her lifetime nor even when Constance's letters to Anne are all not REAL AT ALL.

1977 - 1982

January 9th 1977

Severus birthday today, he's 18 can't even believe it. I got him a potions book from knockturn ally. He loves it so much & it's one he doesn't have. Which is really rare for me that am. He's very busy at a death eaters meeting on his birthday it is not right. I feel sick still dam flu.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

March 17th 1977

I am with child. We can have lots of babies. Told Severus earlier tonight. He seems very happy at the news. 2 months along. ____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

April 2nd 1977

Got a check up on the baby & baby is fine for a 3 months in belly. Severus still can't believe that I am with child neither can I. ____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

May 23rd 1977

Severus got me a set of Victorian books and I love them. I must get a French book so I can read violet le- duc, little part in the book. Haven't used French in a few years so I can't even remeber it at all.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

June 6th 1977

Baby started to kick. Woke me up at 4:00 am. Bladder hurts baby loves to kick that. My little one is a fighter. Hoping a girl. As long it's healthy I will be happy. Wanted to go to college cant do that now. I'm 17 years old now

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

June 17th 1977

Nothing much today. Baby stared to kick yet again on bladder and my ribs.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

July 4th / 16th 1977

I have heard about an actress named Kate Duchêne from my dear sister ande and she saw Kate on the stage at Sussex University a few days ago and told me to go for her since Dora was not letting her go at all. I went all the way to the theater

Met her parents earlier tonight well Actually Anne & I bumped into each other. When I was looking for my father I could not even find him and well I really did bump in to Anne when I turned around & Said apologies for bumping into her and Anne said "Katie Shouldn't you be at the backstage go?"

To me & my response is "madam I'm not your child"

"Oh I'm so sorry you look like my daughter Catherine, She's in the play tonight. What's your name dear?" Mrs. Duchene said to me. "Aleksandra Viktoria Wolf & my father should be here soon if he knows where were seated for the play which I don't think he knows where are seats are at all."

"Well my dear you can set with me and my husband he should be here somewhere, he's always finding students of his from the college. My gosh it's going to start soon. Come Aleksandra." Well Anne took my arm and well kind of tugged me thought the heavy crowed made it thought the sea of people felt like minutes. Anne really kept bumping into mr Duchêne's other colleague from the college that know Anne and are happy Kate's first play is about to start.

That night the play was great & I saw Kate or as Anne would say "Katie girl". Well now I know why she thought I was Katie, we look so much alike it's scary. My father had a still photo of me & showed it to the usher and he thought that was Catherine & "no my daughter Aleksandra Victoria is here to see this girl we have heard from my eldest daughter who saw her at the Sussex college that the professor Louis Duchêne is here to night with his wife Anne. I was told to go to the backstage that girl looks like my daughter so much."

And the stupid usher finally got my papa back to me. It was before the play started

"Papa Oh thank heavens" oh so sorry where are my manners papa (pointing to Anne and then Louis) "papa this is Anne Duchêne and her husband Louis Duchêne. Did I say that right?"

"Yes I think you did young one." Anne said

The night was great at all angles. Anne has given me her addresses and phone number to ring at any time. slipped into my pocket.

Kate just stared at me and then said "So how old are you?" I said "17 why" my father really wanted to get home at that moment. Could not finish my talk with Katie girl, I am still laughing at her nickname.

"Alicky we need to go the carriage is here "my father said

"Okay papa"

Well see you later?" Anne said

"I really don't know ma'am?" I said

"Well deary hope you show up soon? Call me Anne, you Alicky are far to Formal at such a young age."

Anne bent down to my level and wisped in my right ear. I grabbed my little note and put it right into her coat pocket. Told Severus and Eileen everything that happened tonight. They seemed both puzzled at a Muggle liking me at such a short amount of time.

August 12th 1977

Lost so much time, these days. Gota go Bella's back and mad as hell. Ande married a mud blood that was 4 years ago. Why the hell Bella wants to bring that up in this house. Got letter from Anne Duchêne.

I was leaving the sitting room I felt like the baby wanted out. It was a horrible feeling. Alexei's birthday today 1904

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

August 30th 1977

Stated on baby's rooms. They are from Aleksandra's children's rooms 1894 – 1917.

All their rooms 8. Sev saw the rooms tonight. He loves them. It's done in yellows, pinks, grays, blues, and greens. My child is very happy, still in belly an odd child I have.

.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

September 20th 1977

Our rooms are ready for our little girl.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

September 30th 1977

Write with a weak hand. It's 9 Am.6 hrs. Ago I gave birth to a girl. Didn't stop crying for a long time. It feels like someone ripped her out of me. They call it a stillborn my girly was dead before even coming out of my womb. Still numb. Haven't left bed yet, have to stay in bed so I don't bleed to death. Sev should just let me die. She was 3lbs. 18 oz. Named her Marie "may" snape. Why me what have I done to lose her.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

November 4th 1977

The ball was very lively at least, good friends and family. Severus & I came home at 1 am.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

December 24th 1977

Severus is trying to cheer me up. But it's not working.

People think alix Romanov had no more kids, but she did. 3 more only 2 survived to adulthood.

Alix divorced Nicky after the fake death. That's how Severus's great grand father on mothers side. He was a wizard and changed his name from Romanov to prince.

My Great grand mother alix Romanov changed her name from Romanov to black. So she could never be found,

Left the Muggle world and went into our world. She has never told any of us children how she lived after that.

We are NOT ALOWED to ask about that part of her life From February 1917 to December 1918.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

April 20th 1978 Prince Manor

Woke up again on the couch. Sev was watching me sleep. I watch Rus sleep to. It does not bother me at all. Ma & Dad are up dating the house, well it over 200 years old.

I asked them to leave the children's rooms alone for me to go thought them alone.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

August 15th 1978

Sev got the potions degree to the highest standard I am so proud of him. The youngest in history. Went flying on the broom me in front side saddle. Sev was in back holding me. Sev thinks its Victoriana. I just looked at him & started to laugh at him. So he started to laugh too. I think it's funny don't you?

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

October 7th 1978

Do you know what I just found out? After some reading about how to kill an unborn baby without the mother knowing at all. My older sisters killed little may.

Today I almost killed them both. But Lucius walked in & threw me at a wall so hard my right ankle twisted. Couldn't get up shattered left leg in 2 different places. Could not feel right ankle. Bella had a look of worried over her face. That sacred me, I scooted away from her. Bella had to calm me down abit. Cissa tacked Lucius hard to the floor & stared to yell at him "you hurt one black you hurt all of us got it". Man she got off him, mad as hell. Cissa came over & got me up. Bella & Cissa got the floo powder, and called sev. He saw me land on the floor hard. Hrs. later Asleep But I took some dreamless sleep potion Strong version. Sev was sitting in a chair by the bed. Reading some thing looked up at me; I saw what he's looking at my God dam medical records. He seems worried about me, but then broke into a grin. The same grin when

I found out about may oh lord no. "We have another child Connie" I just sat there shocked. Poppy came in to do a scan if any thing needs to be fixed.

Poppy just had to ask this "so Constance how are you feeling"

Here's my response "like shit why oh & is my left leg shattered"

Poppy said "That leg of yours was fine"

"Shit Bella fixed it again" in shock

Sev said "What the hell happened at malfoy manor?"

I said "The usual why?"

Sev said "God dam it Constance, can't you keep those damable sisters of yours on a leash."

My response "That's there husbands deal now"

Poppy said "Severus told you right"

I said "Yeah he did and then broke in to a stupid grin"

Severus "Stop that Connie"

"Don't you dare, I don't want the child sev, don't want another may."

I started to Sob/cry.

Poppy left sev followed her out don't know what they talked about & really I don't give a dam. Severus looked grim. He sat down by me and kissed my forehead. Something is wrong.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

November 15th 1978

Auntie Olga is 84 years old today.

Nothing else happened, Family got together for a ball & party.

It was fun and party was done at 3 AM.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

December 27th 1978

Can't stop thinking and so many do's & don'ts for this child in me.

It feels like a boy. The baby has powers showing up though mine. Nicely 4 months along

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

May 6th 1979

Given birth to healthy baby 6 lbs. 15 oz. I have named him Nicolas Alexandrovich snape. Sev is so happy, screamed so loud once. It's been about 6½ hours, since birth.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

May 9th 1979

Family is still happy about Nicolas Alexandrovich. Had his baptism at black manor .with all the family amama had a great old time with baby? Eileen is a really proud grandmother. Nicely is very quite in Eileen's arms looks at her very seriously. Or maybe studying her. Hell I did the same thing at my baptism. Amama grabbed the camera and took a photo of me right by Eileen; I look like I'm hovering over baby.

Very cute pic thought.

___________________________________________________________________ Augest 30th 1979

We are so busy the whole family is coming over and I mean everybody that's over 100 people.

_________________________________________

September 1 1979

Lucius just came over to show baby in cissa's belly. I'll be the child is very big.

Nicky laughs and pulls Lucius hair. Only at 5 months old. Lucius should get his hair cut.

Severus has shoulder length hair. My little niece is coming over today. She is coming to Hogwarts in 1986. Ande should have named her Dora or at least a good name for her. The child hates her name so much. So we call her tonks I think that's absurd. Ande is pissed off at Bella and luc. Don't know what they did. Problem turned ande's husband into the dark lord for fun. That will make me pleased not by much. Severus has a broken rib & ankle. Bella fixed it the bested she could at the moment. Bella works against the dark lord so does sev, Lucius, narcissia & I. Are parents doing know of this betrayal. If any of us tell they will kill all of us. And we all have or are having kids right now.

September 7th 1979

Rus has a broken rib. Fixing him up. Are parents doing know of the betrayal that me & Cissa have done to the family. If they ever find out. Were so dead. Sev got hurt again my god this can't continue anymore. I've had it I'm thought with this shit. Nicky with his grandmother Eileen while I tend to sev's injuries again. Albus needs another spy. Gota go now later.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

September 10th 1979

Not much happing right now. Nicky is down for a nap. And I'm writing into you. Cissa said "we need prince manor again" because of tom riddle, I said yes as long it was okay with sev. Not much happing as of now. Nicky is taking a nap. Nicky said his first word poshins 'potions'. I'm very proud of my little boy. Severus came late again. The manor was updated the wards with Cissa and sev with me as the center person. Hurt like hell.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

November 15th 1979

Cissa is getting bigger with a glowing which is good. Severus is getting ready for the ball that the lestrages are giving in honor of grand duchess Olga nicholvena Romanova.

December 20th 1979  
happing to re read the other entries. Lady's dressing room 1893. Severus just got me a rod Stewart album. It's called "Every picture tells a story" 1971. Slept on the couch again. Rus locked our bedroom door. So I woke him up by blasting track 4 by rod Stewart. Ha that got him up quickly. I'm still laughing my ass off. "Tomorrow is a long time" that's the track that got sev up.

December 30th 1979

Bella is here, Eileen is ill with flu. Elle is on the settee, with Nicky on her lap.

Bella and Cissa are weary of the babies that are still in the belly. Poor them NOT.

December 31st 1979

End of a decade, one hell of a ride.

Last day for 1970's. Oh thank god.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

January 5th 1980

March 30th 1980

Watching a film called the Charge of the light Brigade 1968, but set in 1854. I miss alix so much right now. Nicky began trying to walk and is falling. I put lots of pillows down so nicky lands on them it works. He's laughing, smiling like his dad. Severus came into watch Nicky & or came to talk to Eileen & me. He looks like hell right now. He's been using the pepper up again. Dam him I can't stand seeing Rus look dead on his feet. I need to start helping him.

April 14th 1980

Been helping poppy with all the potions, for the hospital wing.

Sev said that for me to help him was nice. Stared on the wolfs bane. Severus is sleeping its 10:00pm. Stared on the correcting on the classes homework 1st thought 7th year done by 3 am. Went to bed at 4: 30 Am. Rus is still asleep, I haven't slept very well lately.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

May 6th 1980

Nicky turned 1 today. Elle is still with us. Thank god well for now.

Nicky's walking now very happy about that. So tired these days.

My Rus is sick. I can't stand Rus doing this for Albus anymore.

Bellatrix is really tired of the ministry trying to pin stuff on her.

Aren't we all, every body is asleep right now? I need more sleep.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

June 6th 1980

Another b- day turned 20. Sev, Elle, Nicky, Cissa & bellatrix are here for the party. Severus is sick with flu after party.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

June 15th 1980

Nasta's birthday today, she's 79. Years old. Close family here at black manor.

Bella had the baby & it's a girl.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

July 12th 1980

Quite busy today lots of books to organize them before the new school year. Potions to brew also to update the wolfs bane. Nicky's getting into things. Sev is up & about. Nicky loves his dear papa. Sev always puts Nicky on his hip quite cute. Sev is looking a hole lot better then at my birthday party. Poppy came by to do the routine check up on Nicky 30 minutes. Severus wants to travel. I want to go to Russia to the Sea or at least the Alexander palace.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

August 30th 1980

Getting ready for Hogwarts again.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

December 31st 1980

Were with Eileen, Cissa & Lucy showed up with a happy dragon (Draco).

Bella & rody are here with Mirabella. Draco loves to be with me and sev.

Were having photo's done. The adults first then the children.

With the sisters and son in laws and the mix and match ones too.

The children are having fun. Cissa and I made faces at them, Lucy & sev did too

When sev & I did the pulling our faces, Cissa said "I haven't seen you do that in years Connie" Well I haven't had the reason too until now. Nicky did a face mimicking his uncle Lucius. Anyway all of us girly dears were laughing so hard. Eileen chuckled; she seems to have had a good time with us.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

March 20th 1981

Sev joined the order of the phoenix

I've all ready joined over 2 years ago. Saw lily for the first time in 12 years.

I detested Riddle and all that he stood for and would willingly see him roasted over a slow fire and ripped to shreds by harpies. Plus it wound be great to see that in my time.

My Child is with me actually well children.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

April 10th 1981

Were still at Hogwarts. Severus is in his last classes, Nicky is with him.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

May 6th 1981

Nicky turned 2. Eileen came over, need to get the gift in the vault.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

June 7th 1981

Given birth to a baby boy we have named Aleksander "Alex" Viktor snape 1 lbs. 18 oz.

Still born this moning Oh lord help me.

Nicky's happy about little brother. Had to tell nicky alex has died nicky cryed with me and severus.

September 1st 1981

Another year at Hogwarts. Severus is working on a new class plan & homework. I say about dam time to change that old plan it's from Severus's mothers time we showed her the plans a couple of days ago. But there really out of date like 1940. That's really old.

November 1st 1981

Very uneventful year. Lily & James were killed by tom riddle. Harry potter is my godson. Draco is Severus's godson. We can't have Harry because we are not blood relatives. God dam you Albus Dumbledore. I'm fighting that at the ministry & against Albus. As his god mother I have every right to have him in my custody.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

November 9 1981

Can't have Harry at all. Sev is a suspect at that dam Ministry. Bigots the lot of them.

Albus is a lying S.O.B. Why us, Nicky is crying again gota go.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

May 1982

Nicky is 3 years old.

Severus is getting sicker then normal. I'm getting them to. I can't stand getting sick with the flu and other colds.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

June 6th 1982

Have finely a baby girl & in prayer we have named her alix snape.

Severus seems pleased.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

June 25th 1982

Sev is busy trying to entertain Nicky and Alicky.

Well I think he needs to learn how to deal with both of the children

Diapers included, the fun part is the spit up, Alicky can really do that well.

Albus is really mad at me. I don't want to be at Hogwarts all year round.

Would you? I didn't think so. Later

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

July 6th 1982

Nicky is running around the house. I have alix in my arms at the moment.  
Sending Nicky to cissa's house for a few days. So we can bond with our new daughter.

Got him packed and ready to go. 1 month old alix

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

July 23rd 1982

Sev took us back to prince manor. Just to check up on Eileen, seeing if she killed Tobias yet. I'm hoping she does. Dammed she hasn't yet. Toby is in the snape house in spinners end. That is a really good thing.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

August 30th 1982

Were packing up Stella palace and selling it. Too much stuff here. Going to sell and actions this shit off. But having to worry about the house all year and only here for a month at a time. The children are in bed. I am lying on the couch in the lilac sitting room. Must thank amama for the copy room spell. Her mauve room was so it back in 1896, now the room is kind of coming back in style.

June 7th 1982

Aleksander would be 1 today. Yesterday on my birthday I have just given birth to a girl. Very happy and tired, quick birth the last 40 minutes were hard.

October 31st 1982

Draco & Nicky are dressed as death and Merlin. There very cute.

Got photo's of the boys. Alicky has a baby princess costume.


	3. 1983 to 1986

Chapter 3 years 1983 1997

February 28th 1983

Great grandmother alix is with us today. She wanted to see me on a family matter.

Eileen showed up, Amama had called Eileen to come over. Like a girls night out. But we stayed in my sitting room the whole time. Went threw albums and pictures. Swapped

Stories of Rus, Eileen told a couple of me when in babyhood. Never even remember that at all.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

February 29th 1983

Stayed up really late with amama alix. It was great fun. Eileen went to bed at 3 am.

I went to bed a 1 Am. Amama stayed up even later then us. How can she do that at her age? And I'm thinking far too much. Hogwarts yet again. Karine menard's birthday. The poor girl is still with us I thank the god's everyday for that very sweet loving child. ____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

May 6th 1983

Nicky is 4 years old today. Very pleased with him, he's been trying to read. .

We got him a few gifts. It's not much but it's something right?

Our little girl is sitting up and trying to stand up. Can't read some of these entries I'd put into you. I've changed more protective of the children then before.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

June 6th 1983

Alix turned 1 today, I have turned 23 today. I'm old Alix & I got nothing special family was here.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

July 18 1983

Eileen's birthday today was here at prince manor. I'm thanking god that Eileen is here with us. Amama is here to celebrate Eileen B-day.

January 9th 1984

Sev turned 25 today at least he's still with us. Eileen was here. So was Amama Aleksandra. It's late & I'm tired.

May 6th 1984

Nicky is 5 years old. He looks so much like his father. Thank god he has my nose and hair. Eileen came over to just hang out with grandbabies. He's got lots of gifts. Severus got him a toy broomstick, I got him a child's Potion kit, and Great grandmother alix got him a book. Eileen gave him a golden flying ball a child's toy one of course.

June 6th 1984

Alix turned 2 today, she got lots of toys. I am now 24 years old. Haven't had kids in two years. Sev & I are happy with Nicky & Alicky. Draco sat with me most of the time. Cissa kissed me on the left cheek (on my face) right after Draco did that? So Cissa had to have told Draco when little like at least allowed to kiss my left cheek.

Amama & Elle though that was cute. Nicky hit Draco on the shoulder I can't believe that my little boy would do that for his mummy.

June 7 1984

Aleksander would be 3 this year. Katie had another play on; Annie is going to come over a get me for the play.

July 18 1984

Earlier today we had a get together with family for Elle's B-day. House is a mess.

July 20 1984

Far to busy these day to write into you. Must go Alix& Nicky are fighting again. I can't stand them fighting. Where is Sev?

December 1984

Back at malfoy manor for & grandmother Aleksandra are talking. The children are growing so fast Nicky & Alicky are playing together. My little sister is happy at Hogwarts. Alix is a good mix of me & Severus. Draco is by Lucius, my god they look so alike, it's frighting hopefully not act like him. Luke is hone with the rest of us.

January 9th 1985

Severus turned 26, got him the whole list of rare potions ingreatines for over a year of saving. Sev didn't even know. Eileen was pleased I got something lots of things right this year. Eileen is getting older too. We are disscuing if anything happens to me.

May 6th 1985

Nicky is 6 this year. He looks and acts like his father.

June 6th 1985

Alix is 3 today, my girlie is pretty. Turned 25, 5 more years till 30 another 15 more till 40! Aleksandra got a few gifts from family members.

June 7th 1985

Aleksander is missed by Sev & me. We mourn our child. He's be 4 years old today.

November 3rd / 15th 1985

Given birth to olga nicholavena snape at 10:35 Am, Weight is 10 pounds 4 ounces. Very heathly happy everything is fine. Just tierd right now. Great grand mother Alix was amussed at the name of the newest snape. Severus went though names again. Must I tell him if 3 more girls, I'd have OTMA. Hopfully I will get want I really want.

May 6th 1986

Nicky is 7 years old today.

June 6th 1986

Alix is 4 this year.

June 7th 1986

Aleksander would be 5 years old today. Has it been that long

November 3rd / 15th 1986 Prince/ Black manor

Olga turned 1 today Everybody was here. Severus's father showed up with a wood carving of a Russian bear. Eileen had her wand pointed at him the whole time. Eileen hates the man. From what severus has told me about the beating as a child. I practically wanted to kill the man. Other then that it was fine. Toby is sober now scnie last year. Amazing Eileen is going to move in with us.

November 26th 1986

10 years ago we were married. Far to long ago. Got a job it at a place called cackle's Acadamy far away from severus.


	4. letters 1970 to 2008

Letters 1970 – 2007

From the begin

Childhood letters 1969 - 1974

June 22 1970

My dearest Darling Alicky

I love your last letter child. But I shall be brief with you. Severus is having a horrible time at Hogwarts. Your sister's old Alma yours soon my dear.

Your cousin Augusta Alice, you haven't seen her or Severus in a few months have you. My god everything has changed. I am expecting another child the 3rd to be precise this year. Toby is okay with the child. Love you always my daring godchild

Eileen prince

P.S. the magick shall help you girlie dear.

Summer of 1970

My education is okay so much stuff to learn right now.

Love Constance of Hesse darmast & rine.

My dear child June 4th 1971

How are you? Your parents are trying to get you out of Hogwarts again.

Tell them that they left you to me tell your 16th year. Other then that I want you to be good with that Snape boy. Love always your old Amama

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Dear grandmamma Helena

June 6th 1972

Mama has given birth to another girl .hoping you wont be to mad but she shears my birthday. Only a few hours apart they have named her Aleksandra Alice Catherine.

Baby weights 6 pounds and 2 ounces, looks a lot like me only smaller with dark hair and blue eyes. Papa went out for the longest walk. I ran after him, and caught up to him just chatting about amama. How we were going to wizarding Russia this year. Then over an hour later back home. He had a little smile for mama. Ande seems happy about Aleksandra. Bella is okay but she might have to mentor. I shall help Alicky not anybody else except mama and papa.

Love always your 4th girlie dear Constance "Alicky" Black

June 18th 1972

Nothing much is happing here in jolly old England. But not jolly at the moment. Sorry about auntie Anastasia's birthday. I have Whopping cough. Mama says is countages. Congratulations on turning 100 amama alix.

Love always & forever Constance Aleksandra

July 30th / august 12th 1972

Auntie Marie is coming over with her 10 kids. My lord and heaven, why that many children. Mama called it quits after Aleksandra. To many girls it's like pride & prejudice, only our youngest is a baby for now. A very nice quiet baby. She likes me the best, out of all of us kids.

June 17th/ 18th 1973

Dearest Aunt Eileen

Hoping this finds you well. Miss you very much. I'm writing stupidly on purpose. Must go to sleep.

18th

A new day mama has Aleksandra Alice up. She's growing so fast. More lessons today. But I think that they're absolute filth o so much. My beloved godmother, I have just heard the most happiest of news all the family is coming here for a ball. "May god protect you now & forever" Tatiana 1918

Love Constance Aleksandra

June 24th 1973

Auntie Eileen

Your last letter made me worry with such fright. Please don't worry me so. At my age can you please vent these matters to amama alix of Hesse black? She knows how it shows (illegible) with you. She can see the future very well. In 1918 they wanted to kill them all & the kids. But the polyjuice helped them to escape that night. Had other people in their places. On any note leave the dam drunken basterd now.

Must go for now auntie Elle

Always yours Connie

June 25th 1973

My dear angel

Okay I shall write to your amama & gan – gan. Today child thank you very much.

Your loving auntie Elle

1973

Bella

I can't weight for you to be here. I'm so happy I can't tell you yet I'm so happy I could burst. Must go now, lots to do not enough time to do so.

Later Connie

January 10th 1974

We are still at Hogwarts. I really hate Albus Dumbledore. Amama is something. No letter yet from you? Please amama have I done something wrong or even displease you so? I love you so much as big as my little heart can. We celebrated rus's birthday, he's 14 this year.

Love always Constance Aleksandra

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

May 17th 1974

Constance Aleksandra

What did you do? My god child your great great grandmother Alice, Would be spinning in her grave. You act like a black this moment. Quit trying to date that snape boy. You have no future with him. Do you understand that? Yours always Alix

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

My Amama June 5th 1974

Rus and I want to come to Russia. Amama Can you come & get us? Hoggy's is almost out. I want to be home for my birthday? My grades are really good at the moment.

Love Alicky black

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

My baby dear June 17th 1974

How are you child? I have gotten your letters. And yes you can come to Russia.

Are you having Becker yet? Oh and you can also bring Severus, his mother wrote a letter explaining the problem. He needs out of that house in spinners end. Have your parents gotten Anastasia's gift yet?

Love granny

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

July 1st 1974

Dear granny,

I have found a book called "The Endless Crisis" 1970. It's quite a good book amama. You should read it. Can you find anything out on François Duchene or his family? About rolling / spinning around in a grave does that really happen? Can I date Sev Snape? Can I go to magical Russia this year?

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

July 4th / 17th 1974

I LOVE you forever Amama. Nothing is happing here. It's all boring hopefully this finds you well as ever. My Madame Becker (period Minstrel cycle) has come & gone last month. I have been trying to invent a way to stop having Becker.

Love you always Constance

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Dear Alicky July 6th/19th 1974

Last letter touched my heart. Child why do you ask such a question like about that. Listen to Bella she is going to take very good care of you. You have my permission to date the boy.

Severus will be loyal to you my child. His great grandfather was my Ex. Husband on his mother's side.

You're ever loving granny alix

Poem 1975

Life love all mine to keep

If not then love tell I & I shall die for you

Go to hell for you and kick James potters ass.

Dear gan- gan December 23rd 1975

Bought a book about you & grand father Nicholas.

Mama freaked out, Bella laughed like no tomorrow. Grabbed the camera & snapped the photo it turned out great. I'm sending it to you I have lots of copies of this one. Love Constance

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Great granny December 13th 1976

I really don't like the Alicky bit at all told Bella or Ella as you call her. Why do you call us that? Years ago today great – great grandmother Alice died at least close to 100 years. Mama cried a lot tonight. Bella & I look like angels or death as we look like it right now all in black.

Must go granny gan.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

My dear amama December 20th 1976

You are my one & only mama to me. Please respond to this letter. How did you live before you got married to Nicky? When did you get your dresses let down? When did you get your own room?

Love your child Constance Aleksandra

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Yellowed file with piece of paper / later letters February 17th 1977

(Missing letters 1977 – 1988) incriminated papers all burned in fireplace as evidences MOM was searching black manor & prince manor. As safety in family interest and for future generations.

Love Constance Aleksandra Victoria Louise Helena Beatrice Black Snape

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

My dear Bella May 29th 1989

The children are growing so fast. I can hardly believe it. Feel better soon.

I have 1 more month until the baby comes so yep.

Love always your little sister Constance September 1st 1996

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

June 1990

Well everything seems fine to me. I have gotten another letter from Alix. That Katie girl is in another play, gota write Anne tonight. Hoping if I can watch Louis's lectures at the college. Must go get dinner ready to be served.

Dear Severus

The children are fine. Alicky has the flu again. Tatiana is with father Gregory on her religion's class. Olga is with her teacher again math & science is difficult for her. Marie is drawing. It's quite funny watching her crakes me up. Anastasia is with her French tutor Gillard. Anastasia is vastly improving her skill in French. Alexei is fine, thank Albus for the charm. Now as your last letter what was that remark you said to me, I can't think off the top of my head. But I'm stuck on this it's nice but makes me sound like great- grandmother alix so much. "My beloved darling. What shall we do? In this mortal world do we act like a child or love struck teenagers" have a good year at hoggys

Love Alicky

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

may15th 1997

Dear children

How are you? We are fine, is your auntie Cissa treating you well. If not send us a letter. I shall come & get you. Alicky read your great great grandmothers last diary in 1917 – 1918, it was just published, and that will be a good read. Olga be nice and not to pick on alix to much. Tatiana don't act like your great aunt Tatiana like the governess she is turning 100 this year and thank god had you at the right time. Marie please just try to be your sweet self.

Anastasia are you being good girlie dear? Tell Alexei I well send the potions Allergy and ear to soon. Alexei please be good boysy dear for mama. Your father shall when we are back horse riding together as a family. All our love, Be really careful, mind your manners. Love always & forever mama & papa

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

My dear sweet mama march 22nd 1998

Yes can you fly home today? Must go & help auntie Bella, she's screaming up a storm. The house elves are helping her find something dark magic. That's just what the elves are whispering down in the kitchens.

Love always and forever Anastasia Nikolaevna snape

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Dear Anastasia march 23rd 1998

My child I well come home if you really want me there.

Does your father now about this? What in god's good name is your auntie Bella doing at prince manor? Please get your father on this one tell him everything that your aunt is doing today. Love you child more then life.

Love mama

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Dear mama March 21st 1999

Yes I shall be good now.

Tanya & Marie are picking on me again can I curse them mama?

And are calling me names little one & dumpling too. Can you help?

Love you forever Anastasia

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Anastasia snape Hogwarts March 21st 1999

Anastasia please don't try to give them payback from them. It won't help the situation at all. Do you understand Baby sweet? I shall fly home today. My classes can. Love your old mama

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

March 25th 1999

Dear Severus

How are you? The children are happy from what they have been writing me. And make Anastasia stop trying to get even with olya and Tanya. Please make the older children behave them selves Love always Constance Aleksandra

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Mama April 14th 1999

I love you. Papa doesn't know about this. Olga & Tatiana are writing to you.

Ohiska found my letters to you I'm so sorry mama dear.

Love Anastasia

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Dear mama April 15th 1999

I'm writing to you because Anastasia is doing the same thing. And I found your letters to her. Anastasia did not hide them well enough. Mama we miss you so much. Tatiana has a tummy ace and can't finish. Love Olya & Tatiana

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

My Dear Olga, Tatiana & Anastasia April 1999

You all better behave your selves for your papa. He's has to raise you Children alone. I will come home this year permeate. I can't stand being away from you girly dears. I miss you so much. I love you all 8 equally, because it's the truth.

Love always your old mama

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

June 14 1999

My dearest Severus Alexandrovitch

How are you? The children are fine. Nicholas is quite the go getter now who does that reminds me of? Olga is missing you so much; she's been whine about how lonely it is without her papa that and snatching my books before I can even read them. Tatiana is so sad right now & so like me, ironic isn't. Marie is daydreaming again in her English class. Anastasia is with her history tutor right now. I'm with Aleksey in his rooms & I think my hair is going grey now. I love them all. My heart hurts that you're not with me right now. Please come home this summer.

Love always & forever

Constance Aleksandra

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

To Alicky march 15th 2000

Hopefully my girly baby shall find this okay.

"Death is dreadful without preparation & without the body gradually loosening all earthly ties" 1892

Love you very much baby sweet.

Amama alix

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Dedicated for the Victorian lady June 15th 2004

To my great grandmother Alix black, my sisters Bella & Cissa. My husband Severus for being there. Gan – Gan for bring up a proper Victorian lady. In this family. Raised me from age 11 to 16. The advice is from 1837 to 1918. Over 30 years of advice.

Love always Constance "Alicky" Black snape

February 14th 2005

To my wife

My angel

My heart

My love

My life

My haven

My everything

Love u forever

Sev

January 2nd 2008

My dearest child

Hoping this finds you both all well. I'm sending some cookies I have made. Your father is really busy again well what else is keeping him on his feet at least 9 hours a day & it's always the potions. The potions are getting updated and doubled checked. Have been very hard to get them all sorted out it's the hard ones first and then the easier ones last we love challenges. Katie Duchêne has no new plays or TV shows at the moment. I went earlier this year to see Katie on the national theater. Really well do all done for now.

Love always maman

July 17th 2008

My Beloved Sweetheart

Severus they got it all except some I have it in my lung now. How can that be? Can you come home soon? Before it's too late. They need to make the Snape family plot bigger. If I die today you shall not care as you have not in these past years. Great grandmother shall be very good to me up there. Unlike you Severus, Merlin has mercy on you so.

Constance Aleksandra black

P.S I need to come to Hogwarts got the letter about my girls; I hope you rot in hell for this so much.


	5. The End of LIFE

THE END OF LIFE

ARTHOR'S NOTE

Severus does NOT DIE in my story so. I like Him way to much to kill him off yet.

Happy reading

Diary 1998 - 2009

May 2nd 1998

Tom riddle is dead Thank the gods and goddess. All the house elves are smiling & jumping up and down. Hell so are my grand kids & all of the adults. So happy like no tomorrow. Harry potter defeated him. Sev was bitten by voldie's snake. But sev had the counter potion with him. Would have killed him if he did not have it on him. All those nights trying to find it and it mother F-ing worked.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

May 5th 1998

I had a miscarriage the baby was a little thing don't know what the baby' sex was. And I bleed out for over 25 minutes. It hurt so much. Just like May's in 1977. Really stressed these pasted days.

I think that is what did stress killed the baby and my body couldn't stand for it. So it rejected the baby. My magic kicked in after the sack started to come out, with, more blood. I pasted out after 35 minutes.

Woke up at home. Sev was white as a sheet, & asleep. I saw a spot of blood appearing on the white sheet. I groaned little to get sev's attention, well it worked.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

October 18th 1998

Watched the worst witch with alix. Alix loves Kate Duchêne's character Constance hardbroom. It is very good to see her so well after her mother just died in 1997. The poor girl at Kate's age 38 to lose your mother.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

January 25th 2001

They just canceled the worst witch. After a good 3 year run. Oh and Kate Duchêne turned down the movie about Harry potter's life. To stay loyal to the worst witch.

Alix just cried on me. Told her if Kate is doing any theater that I can find out & get tickets.

I haven't seen Kate in the theater for over 14 years.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

November 26th 2003

This is my last diary; my health has been bad for about 18 years. It has not improved. Every thing has gone to hell. Another anniversary of my marriage to sev. We busted the bond today almost killed ourselves. We are weakened by doing that near death. Sev started to get gray hair, slightly white. The children came home, to find us passed out on the living room floor. I have a good size bump on my left side of my head. It's a nice one black & purple. Dam & it hurts to move my head to ether side. Nicky and alix will take Alexei

& Anne Catherine for a few days. Granny came by & yelled so much. She even felt the bond bust with such great force over in Russia. My sisters must have felt it also. Severus is sleeping again its 5 pm. Going to sleep 8pm.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

November 27th 2003

The children are taking us back to black manor, to be closer to them. My hands are shaking still. Passed out while Alice changed the dressing on my head.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

December 5th 2003

Everything is back to normal, whatever that is these days. Right old diary of mine.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

February 14th 2004

Baby's done a home made valentines cards for sev &I.

We sold 4 of the 6 places amama left me. Can't keep the houses. It's more of I don't want the houses.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

March 20th 2004

The Yankees are at war with [illegible]. It is truly sad to think about war. At a time of peace for us, in the wizarding world. God just help those poor souls.

June 17th 2004

Old parents are leaving the nest, get it us ha-ha. Later going to amama's palace in Russia as the old home of ours in Russia needs lots of repairs over 75 years. France to see ma and dad for a few days. Then off to

Germany to see Uncle Willy I dislike him. Amama hates he's very pigheaded as ever. Hasn't changed in over 100 years. Got the old standard out of the Denmark dock a few days ago so we can go on my yacht that amama gave me on my wedding day it's a very old fashioned boat 1893 – 1895. With all the copy spells were done to have them like granny had in the 1910's. I love that ship of ours they dismantled the 4th one in the 1964 because she was our little hope of old Russia. And it made mama cry along with everyone else. Aunt Eileen is going with us.

June 23rd 2004

Great grandmother alix black has just died this mourning. I was with her at the end. I feel alone & broken again. My heart bleeds for her so much. I need that poison. Death is what I want right now. I really hate Rus at the moment he has locked all the poison.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

July 17th 2004

1 month without the kids & we were in France. No kids for a month happy right?

August 14th 2004

We buried great grandmother alix today.

November 3rd 2004

November 15th 2004

I have an idea. I well get this whole diary published. It shall be helpful after the last war with tom riddle.

April 20th 2005

Our 29th annervisery of the engagement

Found the book W.H. Auden, the case of the helmeted airman 1972. I knew I had that book some where. Kate Duchêne's father did the book with a grant from the college he worked at that time. I wonder if Anne had a really big fit when he took the grant for book intend of a study.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

July 2005

Louis François Duchêne February 17th 1927. Has just died age 78. My heart goes out to Kate Duchêne. Cried and found the grave site to day. Brought flowers lilac's and white roses for Anne Duchêne's grave too.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

April 18th 2006

Catherine "Kate" Duchêne has just given birth to a really cute girly dear. Anna Charlotte April 15th 2006. Big child that one, hoping the baby looks like her maman.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

March 6th 2008

My grand kids are up to 4 girls and 1 boy. Can you even believe it? I still can't even fathom that still.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Augest 20th / September 3rd 2008

My eldest daughter is in America like nicky at the moment. They are sending home books and music home by porky today after at least 10 months without them it's so hard to not see them everyday . They like America a lot more freedom from their ministry then the one we have here. Alicky has been over in America for over 3 years only to come home on birthdays of her children or my birthday & Christmas.

It's hard on the children without their mama. But I think they are fine but I worry about that lot way to much these days.

November 23rd 2008

Went on a website

November 28th 2008

December 2008

Almost finshed with maman's photo album. Getting tierd again I hate having to stay in bed all the time. Oh lord end this all for me.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

March 3rd 2009

I have a fever & it won't go away. The potions aren't helping like they should be. I can't or my body won't get better. Sev is lying by me in bed crying. I'm so tiered.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

April 15th 2009

Still sick with poison, in veins don't know how that got into system. Found out I never got all the shots as a child. I will miss Severus's sarcastic wit & charm. He will read you very soon. My body is giving up; I can't fight it any more.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

June 6th 2009

Nothing much today 49 this year. Am I really that old dam?

Well Kate Duchêne turned 50 in January. She's ancient Ha.

Sev & Kate have the same month & different year of birth quite easy to remember both days. That's a good thing. I have played my Buckingham and nicks album 1973 way to much my heart hurts at the moment. Don't know anymore oh lord the children are getting threw the floo right now. Must go now deary oh god help me. The news is going to be bad that we have to tell the children this year Catherine Anne says "something is going to happen maman". I think my youngest is a seer; we have none that I know of in the family tree. But I haven't checked Elle's thought the 1000's only to 1870. so I need to check more. Tomorrow maybe. Tata

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

July 16th 2009

I feel weak & tiered can't even finish you dear diary. My friends are dyeing, family getting AK'ed to death. Must go the kids are here. They left an hour ago were crying loudly. Being 49 years old this year my god. Rus & I have been married since 1976. I was so dumb & naive at that age. No more portative spells on you anymore. The children will be amazed at the diary's I have. Getting sleepy again.

[Rus spidery handwriting]

July 17th 2009

Constance died this morning at peace and pain free. Had a slight smile on her face.

I miss her so much. Severus Snape

THE END


	6. Last Letters & Last Words Funeral

Last letters of Constance black "hardbroom" Snape

All written on June 9th 2009

Dear Eileen,

Thank you for everything my beloved auntie of mine. Hoping to god we meet in the yonder world with the children. I feel responsible for this sorrow right now. But please check in on Rus as much as possible. Tell Toby I am so proud of him & did not get to know him better, thought my 33 year marriage to Severus. But the good thing is that Toby is sober now. And understands us now as the drink is out of his system . Please on more request of you tell the little ones of my life. I care for you like a mum. I will miss you so much, all those late night talks of the children and of Severus being to stubborn to relax for abit. Of course your laughter echoing thought the house was very beautiful, it made me laugh and cry at the same time. Thank you for everything.

Love you forever & eternity

Constance "Alicky" Black Snape

Dear papa

Thank you for helping all those years. Aunt Eileen is getting a letter to. I remember the time I rode that adult broom stick ande was laughing and cheering me on that thing. I was what 4 at that time. You were so mad and proud at the same time. You gave the best tongue lashing that time. I still laugh like the time you threw me over your shoulders only 8 at the time saying "laugh child like no tomorrow, come on Connie laugh". I did that and hurt my tummy for that one dad. I have a pensive that has some of my memories then the vials that are marked for that person. Severus, Eileen, ande, Cissa, Nicholas, alix, Alexei, Catherine Anne & mum. You have come to every birthday party & every birth of my children every Christmas, dad and I thank you for doing that. Mum would have told me to suck it up and quit screaming. You only told me to get out of my system and work on getting the child safely out of me. Not to mention to have a father that knows how to deliver babies. A big help there dad. I am sorry we haven't spent time together this past year come home please mama is going to come so please be civil to her as best you can papa. And I have a few more things to say and there more of speaking in the memories so I have them all there. They're marked 1976 – 2009. It's nothing bad just some things I don't want to write. After all the children are going to get a letter from me and Catherine Anne and Alicky are going to freak out complete because I think I got Kate Duchêne to come to my funeral.

Love always and forever your loving daughter

Constance Aleksandra Viktoria Helena Louise Beatrice Black Snape

Dear Mr. Tobias Snape

From what Eileen has told me of you in the begin of your marriage was very blissful. Great work on our coffee table it's almost in mint condition. Sev said once he wanted to carve his name into the dinning table at spinner's end back in 1975 but knew you would throw a dam fit. I have some of your carvings everywhere around the house. The whole zoo you carved for the children in 1984.

Thank you, for getting Ellen well you know. Also thank you for getting sober. These past 20 years have been heaven and hell on earth. But every thing will and always come together.

Yours truly, Constance Snape

Dear ande

Thank you for standing up for yourself. So many years missed. May god grant you help & no more suffering. Eileen is getting older & might not want Anne Catherine and Alexei Fredrick. Sev will need a lot of help with Olga, Tatiana and Maria's children. 6 of our grandkids with no parents. I love you so much Andromeda. My sisterly heart will still love you so much.

There is an actress that will be sitting by you and the grandkids maybe by sev I can't make up my mind to sit her by in your section. There will be a lady there that will look a lot like me also her name is Catherine Duchêne but goes by Kate.

Katie is a very sweet girl just turned 50 this year, here is her photo. Love you always Constance "Alicky" black snape

My lightest fairest Cissa

I hope you won't be mad at me for this letter. How do I say this at least your not dead. We haven't talked that much these past 30 years. I almost joined with sev in '76. Cissa ware has the years go by for this sisterly love has vanished on us. I love you still Cissa even thought I still hate Lucius even after all those dam years. I am sending some photo's of us as kids and at my wedding in 1976 and all other family gatherings.

Love always yours Constance "Alicky" snape

Dear little Aleksandra  
June 11 2009

I know how you hate that little nickname but when you were born, I often called you sunny, my alix & girly dearest and last but not least Alice. I think everything well be better soon. I got to name you so I picked my 2nd name and Victoria because it seemed at the time you looked like those names. And I was so right because you act so much like me and I am so proud of you and love you so so much.

My dear child loves you so my oldest baby girl. I often think of you as my child. Even when younger preferred me. I'm happy at the fact you're finally moving home. I still have mum and dad's letters to do. Sev well need help, as im expressing in your letter and also in Eileen, ande & my alix's have them in there letters to. So you dearest are not left out in this decision. I love you with all my heart and then some.

I hope I'm making you laugh my dearest. One smile will always make my day. And believe me it always well. No matter ware I'm I will always be there for you.

Love your older & wiser sister

Constance Aleksandra Victoria Helena Louise Beatrice snape

Dear Alix

Please understand my dear Alicky. I am sorry I can't be in this pain anymore. Watch your father for me. Your grandmother Eileen will check in from time to time at black manor. Please take Alexei and Anne Catherine, if anything happens to your father. Raise them as your own. Or if you do not want to take then in. can you please give them to your grandmother Eileen. I might have gotten Catherine Duchêne to come to my funeral, I'm not even sure of it. I love you no matter what you do and say to your father. I will watch over you. Never forget this child. A mother's love is full, never bending never ending. A mother is willing to die if not end their life for their children. I will stress this at the end of my life. I loved you the moment you came to me and your father. Even before you were born, I loved you.

Love you always and forever

You're maman.

Dear Anne Catherine

9 years old my gosh has it really been that long. I'm sorry; I am not stronger to see you go to Hogwarts. I love you so much; you're the apple of my eye child. You're a blessing from god himself for me. So don't you ever doubt that at all? You are wanted by me and your soon to be grieving again father. Loved by everyone in our family. Please read the bible and the Elise dinsmore books it will guide you for life. Please talk to alix about girl stuff. Your grandmother Eileen has known me since well my birth so story's of joy not sadness. I can still hear you asking me for more of that pumpkin pie, I had just put away. And pouting about it all night. You child are so like me and your father will understand that. I could always make my father do stuff for me or with me. Your first flying lesson at 2 my heart I think fell to the floor. Or the first potion you tried to make and I had to clean that mess up. I am still laughing at that mess in the potions lab. The colours blue, purple, hot pink and Gryffindor gold, all over us. I have pulled those memories of that little mess up.

Listen to your father and older sister and auntie Aleksandra. I am so sorry lovely childie of mine. I know you hate that nickname. Laugh the hardest for me.

Love you always & forever your mama

Dear mum

July 10 2009

I am sorry for how I have acted these past 35 years. Please forgive me for my stupidly and complete disregard for your lessons and teaching. I have left you my locket that amama had given me when I was 11, also the photoalbum I have been working on for you the last year. You have lost my respect you for the rest of my earth bound body's life. I watched you beat your own flesh and blood maman you make me sick. May god himself judge you for every thing? Anyway Aleksandra viktoria is the best thing that has happened in my life at that time in 1976. Severus's live was spared a lot because of me and Sandra not to mention my children coming one after another. I am happy to say I have forgiven you for that little problem. As I have said in the letter to you in 1977. Other then that papa was happy to divorce you in '76. That was the happiest day of my life. I still forgive you maman. My heath has been really bad for the past 20 years; my legs are shot to hell. The spinal problems are at there worst right now. The pain is unbearable I think I can hold out a few days mama please for me come to black manor. I still love you mama, hope you will come to see me soon before it's too late.

Your 4h daughter

Constance Aleksandra Victoria Helena Louise Beatrice Snape

Dear Miss Duchêne

July 12th 2009

I have been a very big fan of yours for over 30 years. May god himself watch over you and Anna charlotte forever? Your mother was a brilliant woman and sarcastic as ever. I saw your father a few months before his death. The first thing he said to me was "Annie". I have completely forgotten I look a lot like your mother. I have been ill over 2 months and my body is giving out. I have been writing all day to family and friends. I thought of you for the brief of moments and just penned this down. I showed up at your mother's funeral in 1997 and your father's funeral in 2005. I cried so hard deary child, Anne said that once I laughed so hard it hurt. I was in the back and just watched your reaction, I wanted to hold and tell you every thing will work out for you. I am sending over 50 photos of your parents and me, from 1977 to 2005. My daughters are big fans my eldest Alix loved you in the worst witch 1998 – 2001, afterlife 2005-2006. My youngest Catherine Anne Purves, who is named after you and your mother. Loves the worst witch and Miss Marple 1986. I have all the stuff you have been in and my girls take them a lot so all my tapes are so worn with you in them. Well that's to be accepted with my daughters. I am normally a happy person. You have just turned 50 this year congratulations on that half a century mark. I am saying a Farwell to you my deary childie of mine.

May you find peace as I am doing that right this minute, by penning all these letters. Please if you can come to my funeral; bring white roses and lilac flowers. There is a chair reserved for you in the front with my daughters and husband, grand children too.

The name I gave you and corresponded with your parents all those years ago was Aleksandra wolf, my real name is Constance Aleksandra black (hardbroom) Snape.

Must go for now. God be with you

My dear Severus Alexandrovitch

This is the hardest letter I will ever have to write. The other letters are done. But my boysy dear I have saved yours for last. My memories are in the sliver bowl. The memories are of our wedding, the births of all our children, Amama's death. The first time we well you know did it. And the longest talk, I had with ande and Eileen.

Please be easy on Alexei & Catherine Anne will you. They may lash out & break things. Let them do that. I have always loved you even after your mother & I tried to stop you from taking the dark mark. Even when I told you to go to hell & I didn't love you. In fact I loved you with my whole soul & my life, my love, my soul mate.

Please don't shut people out my dearest. You did that after lily Evans death. Your mother would have my dam corpse re- animated. I am not kidding you know how your mother gets. I think Eileen can do that, if she really wanted to once she has an idea she runs with it so. Will love you even after death. I miss May, Aleksander, OTMA, so very much. Soon no more pain, I shall be free of my dam worthless body. 33 years has it been that long. I am even amazed we haven't killed each other yet.

I am & always will be so VERY PROUD of you Severus Alexandrovich Tobias snape.

Love you forever Constance Aleksandra Victoria Helena Louise Beatrice Black Snape (Her Imperial majesty the Grand duchess of Russia)

Last words at Constance's funeral July 20th 2009

My dearest sister, you are my hope, the light that was always shined so brightly. I can't even believe all it took to be as strong as you. May god himself end your sorrowing thoughts and suffering you have gotten on your earth bound body these past 49 years. My fondest memory is my mother yelling at me for leaving the house & other stuff that was in 1976. A few months before her wedding to Rus. I was crying loudly and about to get another smack. Constance hared the commotion well remember her hearing was really good & she was invisible at the whole thing, Connie finally showed herself to mama. And I ran right behind Constance .She was fed up of my mother's abuse of me so she took me from that house and I never have been back since. And raised me as her own flesh and blood also Severus did the same. (Looks at Severus) I think she made the best decision of her life when you married her. And took me in as a child. My sister was a second mother to me and when she had her own it was a breeze.

My father left my mother that year and moved in at prince manor with me. Auntie Ellen said okay to live there. So who's up next to talk?

Aleksandra black Romanov the 3rd 1972

My mother was Constance Aleksandra Victoria Helena Louise Beatrice Black Snape

My anchor is gone now. The lord has taken my dearly beloved mama.

My mother was always said "you have to be a good example for the younger ones, because you are the eldest my love" Strong steadfast stubborn as hell when it came to us children. And believe me, My mother once had a very heated argument with my father about schools & colleges that I and my younger siblings would attended. I went to Trinity College for about 4 years and then transfer to a wizarding college. Best thing I ever did. Mother was right getting more education was the greatest thing ever. I have a degree on theater and drama acting. I am now a potions mistress & I am going to use that to my advances. Thank you for coming and here is my little sister. Anne Catherine

Speaker: Aleksandra snape 1982

I used to listen when mama had her singing lessons on the other side of the door. I was about 4 at that time. Her voice was heavenly like angels hymn. Papa had some lessons with mama to. My older sister said once mama and dad used to sing together and her on the other side of the door too she was age 51/2. When mama was going to name me after Catherine "Kate "Duchêne and also after her mother whose name was Anne Purves Duchene. When I think about it my name is very honorable. Papa wanted a different name for me, mama put her voice to work and my name stuck. Because papa though a longer name would do for the last child. But my mother thought it was as stupid as hell to name a child or even give a child a long name. Well think people her name was long my grandmother thought the honors would go to my great aunts and great great grandmother to name the last black girl in the family. Well in 1971 my grandmother found out she was excepting yet again and in June 6th 1972 my auntie Aleksandra was born. Mother was as happy if my aunties had found her letters from that time. Papa can't even find them. About 10 am yesterday I found them and cried. I am going home now my words are hallow to every body else.

Speaker: Anne Catherine Eileen Purves Snape age 9

Constance snape

Loving child, Caring sister, loyal wife, Trusting mother, devoted grandmother.


	7. More Letters 1977 1997

Chapter 5

1976 - 1997

**Disclaimer this is complete fiction as in NOT REAL AT ALL. **

This is in memory for Anne Duchêne and her husband of 45 years Louis François Duchêne. And I was just wondering if any of you have the letters that I had in this chapter the last time?

Letters Anne Purves Duchene to Constance Victoria Snape

No.1 august 12th 1977

Dear Aleksandra,

I have found an address in my pocket with your name & number on it. So how are you Childe? Give my best to your father. I'm going to send you one of Louis's books from 1972. Hopefully you will like it. I might call you if any thing happens little one. That is so highly unlikely anything will.

Yours truly, Anne Purves Duchêne

No. 2

Dear Mrs. Duchene august 15th 1977

Well I really didn't know if you had gotten my address at all. Hoping this letter finds you all well. I have began reading Louis's 1972 W.H. Auden. It is quite good a little long in some areas. But I like it a lot. Send me photos of you want to. I will up date everything I can. Since I'm going to Germany visiting a great uncle Willy. He likes mama a lot. He is Prussian. He started WW1 with my EX- great grandfather Nicholas Romanov. God help us all. Please don't tell any one of that part please. And my grandparents would have my head if that was out in the open.

Yours always Aleksandra Wolfe.

Annie January 1978

Were going to travel for at least one year. Into Germany, France, Prussia & Russia. Lots of family have not seen us in a while and I have a lot of family that have not seen the children yet. So tell Katie my hugs and kisses to her for on her birthday and Louis too dear. I have not for gotten you love hugs and lots from me and baby (Aleksandra). I may try to call you later but considering I have a lot of packing to do. So lots of love from me and the rest of the family. PAPA says hello and he wants to talk to you with my grand mutter Alexandra Black.

Love you always Alicky

January 27th 1978

Alicky,

So you are going there for one year with children. Well hope you have fun dear and tell me all about it when you get back. Katie is still going out with her friends and coming home late. Of course if I ever did that to my parents. Well it was a war at that times so no matter. Hugs to you and your father dear.

Lots of hugs and kisses deary child of mine.

Annie

My dearest Annie June 3rd 1979

How's life in old Brighton? Everything is normal. I have given birth to a baby boy. We have named him Nicholas Louis. My husband wasn't so thrilled on Nicky's middle name even though my father's first name is Louis. So Severus was all right with it. So yep all is good now. How Kate is is getting into Trinity University? If nothing pray to a higher being. It's 3 more days till I turn 19 this year this still boggles my mind. Well your last letter sounded really down on well everything. Don't despair dear everything will work out. I have to go now and breast feed. It hurts like hell. Do you have any ideas on my last problem? Love always & affection yours Alicky

Dear Alicky June 7th 1979

You told me once about that nick name and it sounds right to call you that NOW. You told me you had adopted your younger sister, has that gone threw the courts yet? Your father Louis Adolf keeps you up to date on everything that is going on here. I met him and your sister Victoria in London. Toria seemed very nice. I had to hear from your father that the divorce is final. That your parent's marriage is done & the adoption was final too. Visited some friends in London. Happy belated birthday childie. Katie is reading up a storm yet again & that reminds me of her father so much. And my child has just turned 20. I'm felling old now! She has some of the old articles from the Manchester guardian. Brighton is a nice little town close to the beach, Louis's work too. Come over soon & stay the night. We still have Catherine's old room. It's getting late congratulations on naming Nicky. Catherine is so stubborn like me it is scary. Love always Annie.

**Calling each other 1980 to 1982 as they had no time to write back and forth. **

Dear Annie, January 9th 1982

I hope you are well. I was thinking about the calls over the 2 years. It is so busy here with the house is full of children. For this dam year so far not much has happened. To sev & the kids which is great. Amama alix is 110 this year. It's getting very late. All my love to you & Louis. Oh I almost forgot my little sister called mum a whore over the phone. At last I can get this down. Love always Constance

Dear Constance January 15th 1982

She WHAT! How on earth did she do that? Over the phone or the floo network. I just read the last letter again the phone. If any of my children ever did that I would personally backhand them. Your mothers face had to have been priceless right? Katie is happy to be far away from us. The 4 hour drive I hate it so much. Will ring you later. Lots of love Annie

Dear Annie January 17th 1982

Well my mother was really mad at my younger sister. Who is 10 this year? I think it was all the bad mouthing maman was talking about papa all of last year. A mad sev is not good at all. Sev flooed over to mama's house and well yelled at her had his mother to make sure that he did not kill her. Of course if mum had died well it would have lot of us kids happy all except Bella. Annie hoping you have started on the editing the article now. I'm still reading Elsie dinsmore books to the children. I'm now tired. Lots of hugs Constance

Dear Constance January 21st 1982

Your letter is okay but not much new at all love. So your mother is technically driving you up the wall. Louis wants you to come over soon just to chat. Which worries me to no end don't know why though. Love Anne

Dear Anne January 28th 1982

Yes dear she is driving me up the walls. Anne I would like to visit with you but that means I have to bring the children. I don't think that you and Louis could handle that. And leaving the kids home with Severus and Eileen not the best idea. So would you like to come over to my house? I have my sister & Nicky. How is Catherine at university? I have gotten an offer on one of my potions books. I hope it goes threw. My father may want to see you again. Love Constance

Constance, February 7th 1982

I was just thinking yes, I will come over. When do you want me over? Katie has another play at Cambridge footlights. Next kid I have there staying close to home. Tell Eileen thank you with all my heart. It worked and I am going to be a mother again this year.

Lots of hugs Annie

Annie February 12th 1982

That is great oh how is the proud papa? Have you told Katie yet? I'm going to send a gift for the baby. It is still very busy. Sev is still shite at the boarding school and me the board house wife. I'm going to have another baby this year. Love Constance

Dearest darling Constance February 16th 1982

Well he was so stunned at me having another child. Well I can still have children. This is the last one, I'm about to turn 50 soon. So I'm old as my daughter would say. God help us all. Louis's birthday is tomorrow and of course my daughter is coming home. Which is fine for me? Have fun making sev mad. Best of luck with the new baby. Lots of hugs and kisses from me.

Love always Annie

My lovie Annie February 21st 1982

What did you do Annie? Because you have never called me that ever. So what the HELL have you DONE Anne Margret Purves Duchene! Sev & the children are doing some planting & are going to start some potions. I'm trying not to throw everything I eat up again. We have a child that is very hard to please. Well that has not even made there appearance yet. Love alix

Alicky, February 25th 1982

What was that at the beinging? Congratulations dear. Tell sev to go & sleep because he might not get any sleep at all. So how are Eileen & your father? Katie is still doing this acting thing at Cambridge Footlights Dramatic Club. Katie has begun to write her own stuff as in plays and monologues. I think that Katie should be doing her studies for modern languages in stand of acting. But she has been doing that since the age of 14. And Louis has just revised the courses that his students are taking with him. I have some papers to edit again as they seem to want me to work more.

I have to go and finish them now. Hugs to you and the children. Love lots Annie

Dear Annie march 14th 1982

Well another anarvisry of the death of great apapa's 90 years ago. Eileen is doing quite well for her age. Severus very happy at the part of papa. Well he doesn't have a very bousing baby in him now does he? Nicky & Aleksandra are happy at another sibling that will be in the house. Uncle Willie & great grandmother alix & her children OTMAA. Are coming over to England for the birth of this child. Sev & Elle are bracing themselves as we know that all hell will brake lose. God help us all. Tobias is trying to be sober and it is hard on him. He is staying with my father & Eileen. It's hard to believe at 20 big illegible for me.

Love always Alicky.

March 21 1982

Alicky well as long as nothing goes wrong right? Well more books to go threw over 30 years of them & then some. Other then all that everything seems fine here for a while. Catherine is planning a trip to Spain to teach for a year there. That is all for now childe.

All my love and hugs to the children

Annie


	8. Authors note

Authors note

I have been having a hard time having to type all the letters and even more entries into Constance's last diary. Of anyone wants to help me with the way the characters speech mostly Constance's and Severus's. And it has been a lot of months since this was updated. Now to get my other little Issue done can someone that has met Catherine (Kate) Duchene recently like in December 2008 to this year of 2010 send a current photo?  
And it shall not be put online at all. Because Kate is a very private person. Which we all should know by now!

Later Aleksandra


End file.
